The evolution of Internet and mobile communications in the past two decades has fundamentally changed our daily life in almost every aspect from society, politics, and economics to culture, entertainment, and education. Proposals to provide high-bandwidth and low-latency wireless communications include proposals for a fifth generation (5G) wireless network to succeed the current 4G standard. As currently proposed, 5G provides higher bandwidth with much higher device density. The proposed 5G networks may be useful for implementing new applications such as online augmented reality (AR), remote surgery, internet of things (IoT), and vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communication.